Breath of Life
by Silvestra
Summary: What Arwen really wanted wasn't Aragorn.


Title: Breath of Life  
Author: silvestra   
Fandom: LotR  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Arwen/Éowyn  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JRR Tolkien.

o0o0o 

Arwen should have been satisfied. She was going to marry the man she loved, the man she had given her immortality away for. This man was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the Heir of Isildur and the King of Gondor. The War was over and the Ring had been destroyed, and Middle-Earth was already starting to show signs of calming down from the fighting and battle.

Arwen sighed deeply, looking over the Fields of Pelennor, at the Dark Land. Mordor was no more a threat. While it had once been rumbling with anger and evil, a dark shadow hanging over it, it was now silent. The dark clouds were still lingering above the mountains, but they were starting to fade, and someday they would disappear entirely.

"Lady Arwen", Arwen heard someone say. She turned around and saw Éowyn, daughter of Éomund approaching her. A smile shone on Éowyn's face, and whilst her cheeks were blossoming with happiness, her face was still pale as winter. Arwen curtsied and greeted Éowyn with a smile.

"Lady Éowyn", she replied. "What brings you here now?"

"I came here to see the crowning of Lord Aragorn - and to get married, as well." Éowyn's voice was as clear as a mountain stream just melted after winter and waking up to see a new Spring. "Lord Faramir proposed to me not two days ago", she continued and the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"Lord Faramir is a noble and valiant man. You will not regret that you accepted his proposal." Arwen's voice was as deep as the oceans, as old as the mountains but at the same time, as young as new rosebuds that grew in the courtyard of the White City. Arwen turned her eyes away from Éowyn.

"My Lady? Is everything alright?" Éowyn inquired, but Arwen did not reply. "My Lady?" Arwen turned her eyes to Éowyn again, and she noticed that tears were grouping in Arwen's eyes. Éowyn wrapped her arms around Arwen, and the Elf maiden started crying against her shoulder.

"I love Aragorn", Arwen whispered. "But I do not want him..." Éowyn tensed, when she felt Arwen's hands stroking her back.

"Arwen", Éowyn breathed, closing her eyes. Arwen kissed her neck gently, now stroking her long, golden hair.

"...I want you, Éowyn", Arwen said quietly and slowly, now looking into her eyes again. She took Éowyn's hand and lead her in her bed chamber.

o0o0o

Arwen stared at Éowyn. In a way Éowyn had never seen, or imagined, before. There was lust, hunger and excitement in Arwen's deep gray eyes, and other feelings Éowyn couldn't describe. All she knew was that the next moment Arwen's lips were on hers and the Elf Woman was kissing her passionately, her hands on Éowyn's hips.

"Arwen", Éowyn panted after the kiss. "My Lady, I do not know if this is appropriate- -" Arwen silenced Éowyn by placing her index finger on Éowyn's lips.

"Close your eyes", Arwen whispered, and Éowyn did. Arwen placed a kiss on Éowyn's eyelids and then kissed her lips demandingly. "Keep your eyes closed", she said. Éowyn took a deep breath when she felt Arwen opening the bindings of her dress. Éowyn shivered a bit when the dress fell off her and she felt the slightly cold air on her skin.

Arwen kissed Éowyn's collar bone, stroking her back at the same time. Éowyn took a sharp inhale and somewhat hesitantly brought her hands on Arwen's back. She started undressing Arwen slowly, and she heard Arwen moan a bit when she brought her hand under Arwen's dress and touched her breasts.

"Oh, Éowyn", Arwen whispered in her ear. She parted herself from the other woman, taking her hand again and pulling her on the bed, then she kissed her so hungrily and passionately that Éowyn was almost shocked.

Éowyn lay back on Arwen's bed, pulling Arwen on her. Arwen kissed her more deeply, bringing her hand under Éowyn's undergarments. Éowyn gasped for breath when she felt two of Arwen's fingers inside her. She grabbed Arwen's shoulders, thrusting her pelvis up from the bed. Arwen watched Éowyn - Éowyn's lips were parted, eyes closed, and there were pearls of sweat on her forehead.

"Yes... _Yes!_" Éowyn cried, when she felt the climax coming. It was like an explosion - Éowyn had never felt it before - it started with her shaking throughout, and then she went completely limp. She breathed heavily, and Arwen removed her fingers from inside her. Then Arwen kissed her gently and lay down beside her. Éowyn placed her hand on Arwen's naked belly and rested her head on Arwen's chest. Arwen placed a kiss on Éowyn's head and stroked her hair.

"Lady Éowyn", Arwen mumbled, "I should start getting ready for my wedding." Éowyn burst into clear laughter. Arwen laughed as well, and Éowyn loved the fact how good their voices sounded together.

"You will have time, my Lady", Éowyn said, drawing on Arwen's skin with her finger. "You will have just enough time..." Éowyn reached to kiss Arwen on the lips. Arwen smiled.

"I always knew you were a nymphomaniac, Éowyn of Rohan", she replied. Éowyn opened her mouth in astonishment.

"Now _that_ was inappropriate."

"No, Éowyn, the things I am still about to put you through... _They_ are inappropriate, my Lady." Éowyn grinned widely.

"Be quiet then and prove it", she said demandingly and kissed Arwen again. Arwen grinned against Éowyn's mouth.

"By the end of the day, you wish you would not have said that..."


End file.
